Bittersweet Revenge
by RichOverlordSam
Summary: Sequel to Wanna Play A Game? It's been a year since Samara was really trapped. Rachel and Aidan have moved to Michigan to escape the bad memories. But 4 college students accidentally release Samara, and this time she doesn't want a mom. She wants revenge.
1. Samara's Return

Sorry fans! I know that you have waited months for this! I'm sorry it took so long. In case you don't know I wrote a story under the Anime/Manga category, Naruto. Please check it out! Remember that I did say I wouldn't write the sequel until I wrote in another category. But, still I apologize. In the future, just check my profile every so often for new stories!

* * *

They had heard the rumors. They had heard that the campground used to be a farm. They knew that a girl had been murdered there. They knew people, or at least knew people who knew people, who had been killed by the tape. They heard that one woman had once again trapped the girl in the well. They heard. They knew. But they went anyway. 

There were four of them, two boys and two girls. College students who went camping on their spring break. It was the middle of the night, and all four of them had left their cabin to see if they could find the well, to see if a corpse was in it. It wasn't hard to find. There was a large fence, with barbed wire at the top. There was a gate, though. The gate had a lock on it, but it was easy to pick it and walk in.

"Can we please go back to the cabin?" one of the girls asked.

"I wanna see this first," one of the boys replied.

"It's just a stupid well," the other said. "Why don't we go back and do what we did earlier?" She was referring to the sex they had had the night before.

"I wouldn't mind that," the first girl piped up.

"Can't you just let us take a look at this? I'm almost through picking the lock," the other boy said.

"Don't you love us?" the second girl asked. "We've tried doing whatever you wanted all week, give us a turn."

The first boy kissed the girl and said, "We'll do whatever you want right after this. I promise."

"I got it!" the other said. The lock fell to the ground, and the foursome walked in. They had been able to see the well from the outside, but now it was different. It seemed to have some power, drawing them in closer and closer.

"I don't like the feel of this place," the first girl said. She grabbed her lover's arm and continued, "It's so creepy."

"Don't worry so much," the other girl said, "They probably just want people to think they have their own ghosts. Draws in customers."

"Either way, I'm gonna take off the lid. See if there's anything down there." He pushed the lid. It didn't budge. "C'mon somebody help." The others helped push the stone lid, and fell into the ground. They looked down. There was nothing there.

"Told you," one of the girls said, "They made the whole thing up to draw in customers. This was a waste of time. Come on—" She looked at her friend whose back was to the well, her face frozen in fear. "What's wrong?" She turned and stared.

Behind them was a small girl, her skin had a bluish-gray hue and it was sickening. She had on a white dress. The girls supposed that it had been beautiful once, but now it was dirty, and had tears I random places. There was a puddle of water around her bare feet, and more was still dripping from her dress and her hair. Her hair! That was the worst of it. It was long, very long and hung down in front of her face. But there was a part in her and the girls could see one eye. Her eyes, or rather her eye, were bloodshot and her pupil was big, covering her iris, or else that was the same shade of black.

The boys now turned to see why their girlfriends had been so silent and they too gaped at the girl in front of them. Once they saw the eye, they couldn't look away, they were powerless against her anger, her hate, her grudge, her suffering, her pain, her sorrow, her loss, her love, her everything. Everything she felt was in that one pupil. Then suddenly one of the boys fell forward, dead.

That broke the spell on the other three and they ran toward the exit. Samara, for that's who it was, grabbed one of the girls and threw her. The girl hit the fence, then fell forward into the well. Samara turned to face the remaining couple who were close to the gate. She picked up a small stone lying on the ground and chucked it. It a pressure point on the other boy and he fell to ground like the other, dead. Now, only one girl remained.

Samara ran full speed and jumped over the last girl. She turned and grabbed her throat squeezing the life out of her with one hand. She held her like that for several minutes after the girl died. Then she released her grip and the girl dropped to the ground.

Samara smiled. She was free. Free! After one year in the well that trapped her, and squelched her other-worldly power, she was free. She could do whatever she wanted. But there was only one thing she wanted to do. Before she left, she set the cabins, all of them, on fire so her death site went up in a blaze. The flames licked the wood eagerly, but by the time the fires were extinguished and the bodies of the four college freshmen found she was long gone.

* * *

Sorry if the first few paragraphs were a bit mature. But why else would college students of the opposite sex go camping? Exactly. Updates won't come very often because of school. Oh, well. You'll live. Please review!


	2. Rachel Finds Out

I updated. Yay! Warning: This chapter is boring. I just wanted you to know how Rachel and Aden were doing. The next chapter will be better.

* * *

Samara stalked down the street of a small city somewhere in Nevada. No one panicked or turned their heads because she looked like a teenage boy (almost exactly like on of the college students Samara had killed). She had discovered that she had new powers, and the old ones were greatly improved. She didn't really understand, but she supposed it was because of her hunger for revenge. 

Samara had had power like this before, when she made the video tape. Of course, this power was on a much smaller scale, she could only warp what happened in a TV screen, she was only free when killing a victim. But before, she only wanted people to suffer as she had, but now she hated all those who loved someone else, and that was everybody.

That was the main reason she had decided that she didn't need a mother. All the women she had felt anything for had long deserted her. Rachel was going to pay for what she had done. She would suffer emotionally first, at least, that's what Samara planned. Then, she would suffer mentally, a few days trapped in a Samara-world, which she found out she could do out of a screen, thanks to her new-found abilities. Finally, a long, drawn-out death. She would have Rachel begging for it long before then.

She stopped, looking at a young woman with a small child who was holding her hand. She couldn't stand it. She watched them climb into their car, where a handsome man was waiting. She glared at it. All of a sudden it blew up. Samara quickly transformed into a mouse. Yes, she liked this new power.

* * *

"One year," Rachel said as she was eating breakfast.

"What?" asked Aden.

"It's been a year since the last time we saw her."

"Oh yeah." They sat in silence for a while, hardly believing their. Samara had been gone for a whole year.

It had been one year since they moved. They decided that they needed to go farther away, so they had moved to a small suburban town in Michigan. "Right on the thumb," Rachel had once said. So much had happened in that one year, that Samara was wiped from their minds, until Rachel had thought of that morning anyway. Rachel's had been promoted a little after six months at her new job, working for a newspaper. Aden had also done better in school, he had more friends than even in Washington, and his grades were better now that he knew Samara was gone.

Things certainly had changed.

"Well, I gotta go. See you later, Rachel," Aden said, and he picked up his backpack and left for the bus stop.

Rachel left for work shortly afterward. She turned on the radio, hoping to catch something interesting on the news, seeing as she had missed it that morning.

"…and a campground in Washington was burned to the ground yesterday. Everyone in the cabins got out, with only minor burns, however, four college students were found dead near the well that was supposed to keep the spirit of a vengeful spirit trapped." Rachel turned up the radio, hardly believing what she had heard. "One appears to have died from fright and/or shock. Another fell into the well. The third was hit something on a pressure point, or on the head, while the fourth was strangled. Police do not know what have happened, though they suspect it started out as a prank that evolved into this tragedy. I can't believe that…" Rachel shut off the radio.

She had gone through work in a daze, often messing something up and having to do it over. When she arrived home, she still could not get over her shock. "She can't be back. She can't. It's impossible." But it wasn't impossible, and she knew it. It wouldn't be long before Samara found her again. And this time, she wouldn't be after a mother…

* * *

I told you it was boring. I guess it was short, too, though. Oh well. You'll get over it. I need reviews for no apparent reason, so I won't update unless I get a total of five (5) reviews. Not five for the chapter, but five for the first two. I think you can manage that.


	3. You're Next

Okay, since I never, ever get reviews, I don't care anymore. Just...just read.

* * *

Rachel slowly walked into the hospital room, not really wanting to see what had happened to her son. He was sleeping, which was good because she broke into tears at the sight of him. His face had cuts all over it, some of which would probably never heal right. Rachel supposed the rest of his body was like that, but a sheet covered it up.

She sat on the bed and put a hand on his forehead. He stirred at the movement of the bed and the feel of a hand and woke up. "Rachel," he said. "What…what happened?"

"You were hurt," she replied.

"How?"

"Someone…attacked you."

"Who?"

"I don't know," she lied. "Has anyone been bullying you at school?" This is what the doctors had told her to ask, when they wanted to know who had done it and she didn't have an answer. She had known of course. It was Samara. Rachel didn't know how she had found them, or how she had actually done it, but she knew.

"No. I don't think so."

"Okay, get some rest." He fell asleep after a minute. Rachel stayed there for a while longer then left the room.

* * *

Samara sat down on the bed and smiled. She had played her part well. She had found Aidan, and had hurt him. The memory still filled her up with excitement. 

She had taken the guise of a boy a few years older than Aidan, one who looked similar to a boy in his class. She said she had wanted to show him this hang out. She told him there wouldn't be drugs or anything, which made him agree. She led him down an ally. She attacked. She relished the thought for a while and looked at the clock. She had attacked Aidan a while ago. Where was Rachel?

* * *

"So he didn't say anything?" one of the doctors asked. 

"He said he didn't know. He was probably too tired to remember."

"Well, you told us no one bullied him. Is there anyone he just doesn't get along with?"

"There's a girl. But, she doesn't go to school with him, we don't even know her name."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"I never asked him."

"Okay, Rachel. We'll give you a few more minutes with your son." The doctors left the room, leaving Rachel alone with her sleeping son. She looked at him and felt tears well up in her eyes. She could take him and leave, once he had recovered. But, Samara would find them. She always found them.

"Samara," Aidan croaked.

"What?"

"I remember Rachel. It was Samara. She attacked me. How did she find us? How did she escape?"

"She didn't escape, Aidan," she lied once again. "You must've been dreaming."

"I hope so, Rachel. Because she said you're next."

* * *

I have serious writer's block, so I know it sucked. Anyhowever, if it was confusing, I'm trying out different writing styles. This one is kinda...I don't know. Rather then tell you what happened, I just give you a little inkling, but you get it. I did not forget to put something in, if that's what you're thinking. So...yeah. I'm done now. 


	4. Those Eyes

Writer's block. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Samara was mad. Rachel wasn't home. She should've been back along time ago. Now she would have to wait even longer to complete her revenge. And as she prepared the--what was it exactly? magic?--magic to find Rachel herself, a little voice in the back of her head was talking. A little voice that simply would _not _shut up.

_Do you really want to kill the only woman you loved? _the voice asked.

_Yes_, Samara replied, _I really do._

_But she may be your last chance._

_Last chance for what?_

_Love._

_She doesn't love me._

_But--_

_Shut up._

_I simply will _not _shut up. Can't you read?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Heh heh. Nothing._

So as the magic completed, Samara began her search. If the only the voice would stop weighing her down with doubts.

* * *

Even if Rachel hadn't received Aidan's warning, she wouldn't have gone home. She had suspected who would be waiting for her there, but now she knew. Rather than face Samara unprepared, she headed to her friend Stephanie's house.

Stephanie. The first one to welcome Rachel to the new town. The first one to call and give Rachel her "I'm so sorry's" when news of Aidan reached her. Perhaps, Rachel's only real friend. When she rang the doorbell, Stephanie had let her in and insisted that she stay the night.

"I can't believe it happened. I mean Aidan is such a nice boy. And this town, it's so small. How could anyone like that be living here?" Stephanie was sayng for about the umpteenth time since she had found out. Rachel just nodded dumbly, too absorbed in her own thoughts to really hear what was being said. "Rachel are you okay? Maybe you should get some rest."

"No, Steph, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

"If you say so. Oh, I hope you don't mind if I turn on the news. You just never know what happens these days." Without witing for an answer, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Would you like anything to drink?" Rachel nodded, and Steph got up to get the drinks. Almost as soon as she as left, the screen blanked out. Eyes. Cold, grey, bloodshot. Exactly like Samara's. Then it was over. Not even a second had gone by.

"You know, I think I will go to sleep," Rachel called. "I'm really tired all of a sudden." She got up and left, hoping that those eyes were a trick, or at least that they hadn't seen her.

* * *

Rachel was sitting up in bed (not being able to sleep after seeing those terrible eyes) when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal Stephanie--but was it? She wore the same clothes--a red turtleneck sweater, blue jeans--but her hair hung down in front of her face. Just like...but it couldn't be. Could it?

"Steph?" Rachel asked. A hand moved up to her face, and brushed some of the hair away. A single eye was revealed. It was a sad, yet beautiful grey color. But at the same time, it was bloodshot, as if the person hadn't slept for a long time. The eye was scanning, searching, darting about, looking for something...for what?

And then the eye saw Rachel and locked on to her. Rachel saw herself in the pupil as it grew bigger. And then it was spinning. It was spinning and Rachel was spinning with it. Faster and faster. Too fast, she couldn't breathe. Spinning faster and faster the world was a blur and she couldn't breathe couldn't but she had she had to breathe...

Then it stopped. Everything stopped. Stephanie's eyes became the angelic blue they were supposed to be and she fell over. Rachel noticed a little girl standing behind her. She was so beautiful, like a porcelain doll.

Her raven black hair hung about her shoulders in the most graceful manner. It was sleek, it was shiny. Perfect. And her skin was the most the beautiful white. Not the powder-y white face of someone from the Renaisscance, nor was it the pasty white of an author who had stared at his computer too long while trying to think up an idea for his fanfiction. It too was absoloutley perfect. Her dress was a yellow-white, the sleeves stopping half way between the elbow and wrist, lace coming from underneath that. The hem stopped at the ankles. It was also perfect. And her eyes...

No wait...those eyes...they were grey. A beautiful grey, but the eyes were bloodshot. They were Samara's eyes.

Rachel had been found.

* * *

I couldn't remember what Samara looked like since I haven't seen this movie in forever. I hope it was pretty accurate. Review if you want, I don't care.


	5. The H Word

I'm not sure if anyone actually reads this, but if you do, you should know that I'm gonna try and update at least once a month. Well, unless this is the last chapter. I'm not sure if it will be or not...

* * *

"Hello, Rachel," the girl said. "Aren't you glad to be seeing me?" Rachel stared at Samara, not believing that she was actually looking at her again. "You don't seem to be glad. That's okay, I don't like seeing you again either."

"Go away," Rachel croaked.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Leave!"

"And why would I do that, now that I have you?"

"I hate you!"

Samara's brow furrowed in anger and confusion. "What did you say?"

"I--I hate you, Samara. I really, really hate you."

The little girl's eyes became glassy as they filled with tears, but Samara wiped away her sadness, and replaced it with anger. "I hate you, too," she said. The world shattered. Rachel thought she would fall forever and never see anything again, but that didn't happen. Instead she stood where she was, on very firm nothingness with Samara standing five feet away. This Samara was the one Rachel knew, decaying skin, wet clothing, hair dangling in front of her face. "That's why I'm going to kill you."

Rachel turned and tried to run, but she couldn't move. Samara pushed the hair away from her face, and the hideous face looked out at Rachel. She ran toward her, and Rachel couldn't move at all, not any part of her body, so when Samara attacked, she felt all the pain.

* * *

_O, look what you did now._

_Shut up, voice. I don't wanna listen to you at the moment._

_But violence is not the answer. Why don't you talk out your feelings?_

_I said shut up._

_I have a point. Look at her face, but don't hit it. The hate is etched into her face, her eyes. Truth be told, it was quite obvious. Surprised you never noticed._

_SHUT UP!_

The voice finally did shut up, and Samara looked at Rachel as continued punching everything she could reach; her stomach, her legs, her face. And as she watched, she saw the hate there. She stopped punching at looked, the hate consuming her every being. Finally Rachel said, "You think that changes anything? If anything, I hate you more."

Tears began leaking out of Samara's eyes, tears that she could not control the way she did everything else. "You would be a terrible mother," she choked out between sobs. "Terrible, terrible." The world began to spin as Samara willed it to, and they stood in the clearing with the well both knew only too well. "I hate you."

_You know that's not true._

_Would you let kill me in peace!_

_Fine, fine._

Samara picked up Rachel's immobile body and dumped it in the well. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed at Rachel. "I HATE YOU!" She picked up the cover, and slammed it down.

* * *

Rachel did fall this time, as she thought she would before, and she didn't think it would stop when she hit the bottom. She lay there, clothes and hair wet, scrapes and blood everywhere, thinking. "Aidan...I'm sorry," she said to no one. "I failed as your mother."

She sat up and stared at the gloom. "Samara!" she called. "I don't know what you want me to do! But, I don't care. I...I hate you, too. More than you'll ever know...I HATE YOU!"

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" was all Samara heard. She leaned her head against the side of the well, drew her legs to her chest and wept. Why? Why was hate the only thing people felt toward her?

_Well let's review,_ the voice started to say, _You created a video that kills people to seek revenge. You find a mom. You then possess that mother's child so that she'll care for you. When that doesn't work, you kidnap and threaten to kill the child so that the mom becomes yours. When all your plans are defied, you decide to kill both, even though you love them. And you wonder why people hate you?_

_Stop talking to me. _

_I am you._

_Just shut up._

_Well, when your story doesn't end nicely, don't complain to me._

_Your the last one I would complain to.

* * *

_The gloom melted away and Rachel once again realized she was standing with Samara, surrounded by nothing. "What do you want now?"

"I'm done playing mind games with you, Rachel. When we're done here, I'm going to kill you. But I want to know why...why you hate me."

"Just kill me Samara," Rachel replied, "It doesn't matter what I say. You'll kill me."

"Just tell me!"

"Because of what you do."

"What?"

"Everything you've done. I hate everything you've done to me."

"I haven't--" Samara began, then remembered what the voice had been telling her. "I just wanted a mother..."

"You don't win love by doing what you did. You get hate. Nothing will change that."

"You're right."

"About what?"

"I'm going to kill you anyway."

* * *

No it's not the last chapter. If I don't update again this month, I definitely will in January. So in case I don't: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa!


	6. A Two Star Horror Movie Ending After All

Okay, this is most likely the last chapter...or is it? Read to find out!

* * *

"I'm going to kill you anyway." The world spun as it had last time, and Rachel found herself in Stephanie's home once again. Stephanie lay on the floor, most likely dead. Rachel looked across the bed and into the face--well, hair--of Samara.

Rachel could almost feel Samara smiling as she raised her hand and brought it down on the bed, causing it to collapse in a pile of wood and blankets. Rachel took a tentative step back as Samara took one forward. She kept backing up, hoping a plan would come to her like they did all the other times she had faced Samara. To her dismay, her brain was locked, no plan would come.

Finally, she backed up against a dresser of some sort. She frantically searched for something she could use, anything, to stop the little girl who wanted nothing more than to see her dead. Her hands rested on a TV screen, and she fell...

Soon after, Samara fell with her; down, down, down into a never-ending abyss. When they landed on the ground in the clearing, Samara immediately tackled her, once again hitting everything she could. But this time, it wasn't a mind game, and every slap, every kick, every bite, every scratch, punch, knee, all of it _hurt. _Rachel could feel her skin sting as Samara hit her, could feel her blood trickle down her arm when Samara bit or scratched her.

Then, Samara was off her, lying on the ground. Rachel looked at her stinging, outstretched hand. Had she...slapped, or punched, or...something-ed the girl off her? Had Samara less power than she let on? Was there...still hope?

These questions racked Rachel's mind as she stood up and walked toward the body on the ground. She had half a mind to kick her while she was down, but decided against it. She would wait...

* * *

While Rachel waited, Samara was debating that voice...again. The voice that was annoying, the voice with a way too cheerful attitude, and worst of all, the voice that was always right.

_Ooh, Samara got hit._

_Shut it._

_Have my talks been working? _the voice asked itself. _Has someone realized Rachel is her only chance?_

_She hates me, stupid. What were doing while we were fighting?_

_Yes, well maybe not for love or mother...but how about moving on?_

_Move on to what?_

_The nest life._

_This isn't some stupid not-scary horror movie where the ghost whose grave or whatever was disturbed moves on to the afterlife with the help of some family with nothing better to do._

_That's what it looks like, though._

_Does not._

_Wasn't building a campground over the farm "disturbing the grave or whatever"? Wasn't the video revenge for that? Isn't Rachel part of a family with nothing better to do?_

_Please stop being right all the time._

_Fine, fine. But me being wrong is really the same as me being right if you give it some thought._

_You need to bug some other girl who wants revenge on who she thought was someone who cared for her._

_I can't. You were the only one left._

_I ha--_

_Save it. I get that all the time._

_But you said--_

_That too.

* * *

_Samara still hadn't moved. _Maybe she wants me to make the first move...But what do I say? _Rachel sat that there for awhile longer, but the silence eventually became too much, and slowly she asked, "Samara?"

No response.

"Samara...I suppose I am at fault here. Perhaps I shouldn't have--" A hand shot out and grabbed her throat.

"It's too late for an apology, Rachel," Samara hissed. She let go while pushing, and Rachel sailed through the air and crashed into a tree. She picked herself up, although it hurt her aching legs.

"But, Samara--"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Samara rushed at her, trying to make Rachel hurt, bleed, ache, sting, cry, beg for mercy. Rachel tried ducking and dodging, but a few fists and feet found there target. "Samara, I was wrong," she said as ducked below a fist, rolled to the side to avoid a foot, then jumped back to avoid an elbow. "Perhaps...perhaps hate was too strong a word." She paused to dodge a knee, then continued, "You did do bad things...but what else could you do?" The fists, feet, knees, elbows, head, and teeth slowed down a little. "I think I might've done the same thing. And the truth is...perhaps, if you had done something different...I might've even...been able to...I don't know...to love you."

* * *

Samara stopped. Of all the things she had expected Rachel to say, "love" was not high on the list. In fact, it wasn't even on the list. "Wh--what?" she stammered.

"Maybe, I could've loved you. Perhaps even now...with time...I could."

"Rachel..." Samara started, but stopped. She was transforming, but not of her own free will. She was changing back into the girl she once was. Her raven black hair flipped and once again was behind her head. Her skin became a pale color, smooth as porcelain. Her eyes changed, too. The gray color remained, but the red went away. She was as she looked before her cruel death. Then, a light appeared around her, and she began to fade. "Rachel...I'm sorry!"

_Aww. It's a two-star horror movie where the family with nothing better to do helps the revenge-seeking girl move on after all._

_Don't ruin the moment, _Samara thought. And then she was gone.

Rachel watched as Samara was bathed in golden brilliance, and then slowly faded away. Perhaps to heaven, to hell, to nothingness. The clearing faded and Rachel was once again in Stephanie's home. Not caring about what had happened, she collapsed onto the destroyed bed...and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Stephanie was waking Rachel up. "Breakfast!" she called. Rachel groggily got up, and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Hello, Steph," she said.

"G' morning, Rachel," she replied. "Hey, were we drinking last night? Because the bed is kinda destroyed, and I woke up on the floor."

Rachel gave Steph a look before she remembered what had happened. "Maybe we were," she said and smiled.

After finishing breakfast, Stephanie dropped Rachel off at the hospital to see Aidan. "It's amazing," the doctors were saying as Rachel walked in. "Everything is healed. No scrapes, no bruises, no nothing. It's the fastest we've seen anyone--"

"Can I just see my son?" Rachel asked. She walked away without an answer, and sat down next to Aidan's bed.

"It was Samara," he said. "She came last night, and she said she was sorry, and..." He kept going on and on, telling Rachel about Samara said. Telling her about what Rachel had just done. "Is it true?" he asked when he was finished.

"Yes," Rachel replied after a moment's hesitation. "She won't be trying to kill us anymore."

"Does that mean she'll still be here?"

"I hope so."

* * *

It is a happy (cough) cheesy (cough) ending after all! Sorry fans, this is the last of my Ring/Ringu stories (sobs). I hoped you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Even though this is my last Ring story, I will start writing the sequel to my Naruto story, War's Beginning, during the break. You will also be pleased to know I have ideas for fan fictions for The Legend of Zelda, MySims, and Harry Potter. Check my profile page to see if I have new stories (scroll down for link, or read the top few paragraphs, I try to tell you about when I put up and complete new stories). Until then have a great Christmas and/or Kwanzaa!


End file.
